1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved support for a cooling fan, especially to a support abling to enhance the cooling efficiency and lower the noise of the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Nearly all the present electronic products have cooling fans in the vicinity of the chip or the CPU (Central Processing Unit) to dissipate the heat produced thereof. A typical conventional cooling fan of this kind is shown in FIG. 7. A support (70) has a seat (701) for the mounting of a fan (74) having a plurality of blades (741) substantially extending out therefrom. A plurality of L-shaped arms (71) are securely formed on and substantially radically extend out from the seat (701), with a first portion (711) thereof being parallel to the seat (701) and a second portion (712) thereof being rectangular to the seat (701). A supporting plate (73) is formed at the free end of the second portion (712) of each L-shaped arm (71) and extends substantially parallel to the seat (701). A hole (731) is defined in each supporting plate (73) through which the support (70) is able to be mounted onto a frame (75) by screws. The frame (75) has a none finned area (76) for receiving the support (70) as well the fan (74) and a plurality of fins (77) mounted thereon to increase the area of radiation. Therefore, the support (70) is able to be mounted on the frame (75) by threadingly inserting a screw through the hole (731) and into the gap between two adjacent fins (77).
Although the above mentioned cooling fan is able to dissipate heat generated by the operation of electrical devices, it still has following shortcomings:
1. Causing noise:
When the support (70) is assembled on the frame (75), the manufacturer often, for the purpose of saving materials uses only two screws on the diagonal supporting plates (73). Thus, after operation, small gaps exists between the support (70) and the frame (75), which causes noise.
2. Efficiency reduction:
The theory of heat dissipation used in this conventional fan device is based on the rotation of the blades (741), which draws the surrounding air and then blows the air from the opening between two adjacent L-shaped arms (71). However, during the inward and outward flow of the air, turbulence happens on the distal end portion of the blades (741), which reduces the heat dissipation efficiency.
To overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved support for a cooling fan.